


This is Home

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Glass Half Full- Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Tension, Book 1: The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Southern Will Solace, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Shhh.” Nico whispered. “It’s just- did you just lick my hand?”Will laughed as Nico rubbed his hand on his blanket in disgust. His legs started to ache from for Nico was perched on him. “For gods sake can you get your bony ass off of me?” He gave the boy a light shove away from him before speaking again. “What are you doing here? Are you sick? Hurt? You’re lucky the Harpies didn’t-”“Will!” Nico whisper-yelled. “Shut the fuck up and put your clothes on.”
Relationships: Apollo & Will Solace, Naomi Solace & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Glass Half Full- Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> What I think happened between Nico and Will during The Hidden Oracle.
> 
> Honesty, I think making them a couple right after The Blood of Olympus is too uncharacteristic for both of them, and it was lazy writing that we didn't get to see any interactions of them pre- couple. I don't headcannon them together until the last book, honestly. So that is the way I will write it.
> 
> Also I apologize for any mistake, English is not my first language.
> 
> Has anyone else ever noticed that Will stays year-round at camp? Hmm.

Glass Half Full 

Will didn’t end up leaving for the summer. Two months after he returned home his mother told him she was going on tour and that he could not come. He knows his mother has always been a bit of a free spirit- very career oriented. He tries not to take it personally but unfortunately it always hurts when your parents choose malleable affairs over permanent homes. 

On the other hand, the other half of him has been uncharacteristically quiet. Will was worried to say the least. Apollo has never been so silent with him, even when he’s at home away from camp in previous years. He started praying every night for his father’s attention and has been met with radio silence. 

The son of Apollo can’t help but feel lonely. 

After meeting with Chiron and explaining the circumstances of his return, he’s met with more issues. Apparently Camp’s connection with the outside world had been weakening since even before the second war, but now the contact is completely cut. No messages have been sent or received from any of Chiron’s colleagues for weeks. He was also informed that Cecil, his friend from the Hermes cabin, had gone missing. It made Will sick to think about.

Will sighed. Is it selfish of him to pray for a year of peace? 

He does anyway as he walks around. The Camp’s weather is controlled to protect it but it does snow every once in a while. He feels the goosebumps popping up in his skin as he takes in the sight around him. 

Will knocks on the door of the Hades cabin, expecting a groan or to be cursed out but nothing happens. 

Seems to be a pattern. 

Wil huffs and continues his walk. There has to be someone else here, save for the fact it’s seven in the morning. He stops short when he reaches the arena. 

It’s as if his heart stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat and he was unable to go closer. 

Will knew Nico would be here, but he didn’t expect Nico to have changed so much- he’d only been gone for eight weeks. 

Nico’s tan got deeper and he’d had to have grown a few inches, although Will still had plenty on him. He’d gained a significant amount of muscle. Despite the chill in the air, Nico wore his CHB tee and loose sweatpants that were tied tight around his hips. He had on dirty black shoes and he’d gotten more rings, almost covering every finger. There were visible beads of sweat on his forehead underneath the headband that was holding back his long hair. It had grown out again, healthier than before. If Nico did notice Will, he didn’t acknowledge him. His sword was graceful as he pummeled the practice dummy. It was in literal shreds at his feet. 

“Wipe the drool off your face, Solace.” Nico yelled without turning to face him.

Will blushed uncontrollably, self-conscious at the staring he’d been doing. 

Nico stabbed his sword into the ground, reflecting and intimidating, before turning around to size Will up for himself. He’d give anything to know what Nico was thinking at this moment. His own stomach was practically up his throat just from seeing the son of Hades again, but he played it cool.  _ So _ cool. 

“I was not!” Will spluttered, much to the other boy’s amusement. “Just- I was just-” 

“Staring like a creep?” Nico finished for him. 

Will crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “You could pretend you’re happy to see me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Ouch, di Angelo.” He said dramatically. “How will I ever recover from your harsh words.” 

“I’m sure you’ll live.” 

To be honest, Will hadn’t been in a great mood when he arrived to camp. The sting of being dropped off this morning was now just a dull ache as he locked eyes with the boy in front of him. Will grabbed a sword off the rack and twirled it in his hands. He’d never been that good with one but he could hold his own if he had too. They were only a few feet apart now. 

Nico smiled sheepishly, a blush of his own rising. “Back so soon?” 

“I just missed you so much I had to come back.” Will said, merit drained from his tone. 

Nico seemed to take note of his feelings because he picked his sword back up and faced Will, smirking. 

“Bet I could kick your ass.” Nico said confidently, holding the sword up and under Will’d chin as if he was a pirate and Will was the enemy he’d just caught looting him. 

Will chuckled nervously and pushed the sword away clumsily. “Not a chance.” 

…

Unfortunately for Will and Nico, being some of the slim few campers that stay year-round, they had to pick up the slack of those who left. The worst had to be cleaning the stables. The only chore that Nico and Will were scheduled together for was this one. 

Nico shoveled more Pegasi manure into the wheelbarrow. “You have an accent.” He told Will. 

“Huh?” Will replied, wiping sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt.

Nico grunted with the weight of his shovel before turning to him. “You have an accent.” 

Will stared at him, dumbfounded. “No I don’t.” 

“Yeah, you do. You sound like a southern belle from those old black and white films.” 

He huffed and continued scooping. “That’s a rich person stereotype. And also, they’re  _ girls _ .”

“Maybe.” Nico agreed. “But they are blonde.” 

Will gave him a look. “They’re not even- what are you talking about?” 

“I dunno. I just think you’d look good in pantalettes.” 

“Shut up and focus on the Pegasus feces.” 

“But bullying you is so much more fun.” Nico said in a monotone voice.

…

One peaceful year. That’s all Will had asked for. 

So when he was sitting at the campfire, bundled up against the chill in the air and joking with Nico and Lou Ellen about some stupid science thing, and two crazy-looking people come through the barrier he get annoyed. Not surprised or shocked, just dampered like they had just rained all over his parade. He dropped his smore into the dirt and stood quickly, defensively. Nico did the same, their arms brushing together. 

Nico gripped his sword with white knuckles behind him as Will rushed to help the newcomers. 

The teenage boy smiled maniacally. “Oh, hi! I’m Apollo!” He said, before promptly passing out. 

Will hooked his arms under the boy, who he could already feel had a dangerously high fever, and grunted to hold him up. His young companion, a dirt-covered girl was panting beside him. 

Nico held his sword in a ready position, putting himself between Will and the small girl. “Who are you?” He questioned. 

“I’m Meg.” She answered, sounding frightened. “This is Apollo?” 

Nico tilted his head as if he hadn’t heard her correctly. Will was struggling to get a decent grip onto ‘Apollo’ so he could take the boy to his cabin. “ _ The  _ Apollo? Sun god Apollo? Guy who crashed his sun chariot here?” 

“Apollo did what?” Will asked. 

Nico waved him away. “Later.” He told him. He turned back to Meg but couldn’t seem to find the right words. 

“Come help me.” He told Nico, but both him and Meg rushed to help. Nico and Will hauled the torso while Meg carried his legs. She was surprisingly strong for how young Will assumes she is. 

They finally get Apollo into the cabin and roughly onto a bottom bunk, all three of them breathing heavily afterward. Will rushed around to grab supplies while Nico headed out to get Chiron. It was going to be a long night. 

“Meg, can you tell me what happened to him? Where he’s hurt?” 

She shrugged, but went into excruciatingly long detail about the events they’d encountered together just today. Will tried wrapping his head around everything she was saying, but she was a somewhat unreliable narrator. 

Will poured nectar into Apollo’s open mouth, deciding that if he got through the barrier he had to have some of his godly blood. That thought process made sense to him. 

It was wrong though. Smoke started to come out from between the boy’s lips and Will forced himself not to panic. He sang a quick hymn to reverse the effects of the nectar. It was simple but draining. 

Will pulled a blanket over Apollo’s sleeping figure, waiting for Nico and Chiron to return with a prognosis. 

…

When Apollo started twisting and turning in his bed, Will shot up to wake up. The boy’s been through enough, he probably doesn’t want to want up scared and alone. 

“Easy.” Will said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t try to sit up.” 

Naturally, he tried sitting up, to which Will pushed him right back down. The boy had opened his eyes and stared for a moment, then took in his surroundings. Will gave him a minute to do so. He understood how unsettling this must be, especially if this was really… 

“Those flowers,” the boy muttered, voice hoarse. “Those are from Delos, my sacred island.” 

“Yep.” Will nodded in agreement. “They only grow in and around Cabin Seven-  _ your _ cabin. Do you know who I am?” 

Apollo studied him for what felt like a century before finally answering. You’re Will Solace.” He said. “My uh-” 

Will cringed. “Yeah. It’s awkward.” 

He tried to sit up again, this time falling sideways. Will caught him quickly, thankful for his fast reaction time. “Whoa, there. I tried to heal you, but honestly, I don’t understand what’s wrong. You’ve got blood, not ichor. You’re recovering quickly from your injuries but your vitals are completely human.”

“Don’t remind me.” Apollo muttered. 

Will placed the back of his hand against his forehead and frowned. “Yeah, well…” This didn’t make any sense to him. The pieces of the puzzle weren’t falling in correctly. He took a deep breath to clear his head. “I didn’t  _ know _ any of that until I gave you nectar. I almost killed you.”

“Ah,” he said. “I guess Meg forgot to tell you about my condition.” 

“She did.” Will grabbed his wrist to take his pulse. Everything was completely normal, and that was the worst part. “You seem about my age, fifteen or so. Your heart rate is normal. Ribs are mending quickly. Nose is swollen but not broken.” 

Apollo moaned miserable. “I have acne,” he whined. “And flab.” 

Will resisted the urge to laugh. “You’re completely mortal and  _ that's _ what you’re worried about?”

“I’m powerless. Weaker than even you puny demigods!” 

“Gee thanks D-uh…” Will coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassment. He’d almost called this teenage boy _ dad _ . He’d never be able to live it down. He had to hide his smirk when Apollo scowled at him. 

Are-are you amused?” 

Will shrugged. “It’s either find it funny or freak out. My dad, the god Apollo, is a fifteen-year-old-”

Apollo cut him off quickly. “Let’s go with sixteen.” 

“A sixteen-year-old mortal, lying in a cot in my cabin, and with all my healing arts- which I got  _ from you _ \- I still can’t figure out how to fix you.” 

Will felt bad at the pure misery painted over Apollo’s face. Before he could go on, there was a loud knock at the cabin door. It swung open before he could answer. 

Nico stood awkwardly at the doorway, realizing he’d interrupted something. “Uh-Chiron wants to speak to you when he’s…” 

“Me?” Will clarified. 

“No. Uh-him.” Nico corrected, gesturing at Apollo as if he didn’t know what to call him. Which was pretty fair, because Will didn’t know either. He didn’t want to offend his father in this state, or any state for that matter. They exchanged worried glances with each other at his father’s expense. 

Will looked away from Nico and back to Apollo, trying to give a reassuring glance. “Nico and I will walk you to the Big House.”

…

“Do you think there’s gonna be another prophecy?” Will asked Nico as they walked back to the Hades cabin together. 

Nico shook his head. “I hope not.” He grumbled. “Another prophecy would take ten years off my life.” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, that can’t happen cause I gotta make sure you live to a hundred with me.” 

“You wouldn’t dare force me to live that long.” 

“Oh, I totally will-” 

Nico stopped abruptly, blushing severely. “You want to be friends with me for that long?” 

Will just rolled his eyes and bumped their shoulders together. “Why wouldn’t I? I need someone to boss around for the next eighty-five years and you’re perfect for the job.” 

“You already  _ do _ boss me around. I’m not sure I could handle it for that long.” 

...

“There was an aura of death around him.” Nico told Will. “Like  _ really  _ bad-” 

Will placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Nico, do we have to have  _ another _ talk about your people skills because you literally said that to Apollo’s face. He did not look happy.” 

Nico shrugged. “I’m just saying. If this is really Apollo, and he dies, we’re in trouble.” 

“Do you think his kids would disappear if he died?” Will asked quietly. 

Nico looked at him, then opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. His eyes held more than his words could say anyway. His hand twitches too, as if he wanted to reach out and comfort him. 

…

  
  


“Have I ever told you how annoying you are?” 

“Only everyday since we met.” Will replied. He shut his book to look at his friend. “Why the kind words today?” 

“Demigods keep going missing. Chiron said to never leave the cabin without-” 

“Without a buddy!” Will finished excitedly. “Will you be my buddy?” 

“You’re such a dork. What I tried to say was-” 

“That you needed a buddy! I gotcha, what else could possibly be as important as us being buddies?” 

Nico continued without acknowledging Will’s shenanigans. “I see Harley out every night setting up for his weird little race thing.” 

The happiness quickly drained from Will’s face as he sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” 

They sat next to each other on the quiet benches of the amphitheatre before heading to the hill to take watch for the night. 

... 

Will couldn’t help but worry while Apollo was gone. He’d also learned that most of his friends were bad at comforting people.  _ Extremely _ bad. Nothing they said to Will could soothe the nerves he tried desperately to hide. He didn’t want to alert any of the other campers or especially his younger siblings. He continued on as usual, trying to maintain his calm facade. 

“You don’t always have to do that, y’know.” 

Will snapped his head to where the son of Hades was sitting across from him. “Do what?” 

Nico sighed, visibly annoyed that Will didn’t catch on. He didn’t explain. The tension between them had gotten more noticeable since last summer. THere was something there that Will wasn’t getting. He caught Nico staring at him quite a lot, he would smile in return and then receive one that made his stomach flutter. They did practically every camp activity together. Will would drag Nico into his infirmary shifts with minimal complaining from the other boy. 

The nights Will didn’t have watch duty he’d stare out his cabin window and stare. One of his favorite memories happened here. Nico had climbed through while he was sleeping and scared Will right to his bones. If his friend hadn’t put a hand over his mouth he would’ve woken the whole camp from his screams. 

“Shhh.” Nico whispered. “It’s just-  _ did you just lick my hand _ ?” 

Will laughed as Nico rubbed his hand on his blanket in disgust. His legs started to ache from for Nico was perched on him. “For gods sake can you get your bony ass off of me?”  He gave the boy a light shove away from him before speaking again. “What are you doing here? Are you sick? Hurt? You’re lucky the Harpies didn’t-” 

Laughter erupted from him when Nico landed on the floor. His friends glared daggers at him from the ground before standing up and brushing off his sweatpants. 

“Will!” Nico whisper-yelled. “Shut the fuck up and put your clothes on.” 

That’s how Nico and Will ended up in the canoe lake until morning. They walked back sopping wet and only got a stern talking to from Chiron for sneaking out. Their camp director had a shimmer of  _ something  _ as he reprimanded the two. Will couldn’t quite place it. 

…

“Are you going back this year?” 

Will stared at Nico, dumbfounded. “Back where?” 

“Home?” Nico said with a straight face. “To Austin?” 

“Oh.” Will said. 

Truthfully, he hadn’t even considered it. He doesn’t know if his heart could take another rejection from his mother. A lump formed in his throat that he hastily pushed away. He didn’t want to subject Nico to his personal problems. 

“Uh, no.” Will answered shortly after a few beats. 

Nico looked like he wanted to pry, but Will was thankful he didn’t. 

“You’re stuck with me.” Will joked. 

The son of Hades didn’t reply with a sarcastic comment like he normally would. When he didn’t answer, Will caught his gaze. Nico was smiling gently. 

Will smiled back. 


End file.
